Adam Watcher
Adam Watcher is a mostly enigmatic figure in terms of background as of now, however, he does not try to hide his opinion of the world around him. He has little to no respect for other people under most circumstances, viewing them as underlings in a world he desires to cleanse. His arrogant, holier-than-thou personality shines through no matter what he is doing, but others' opinions of him do not come close to being worth anything in his eyes. Aside from his goals revolving around the real world, he is known to be the admin of a plethora of different servers online, ranging from message boards to video games. He is incredibly ban-happy. Powers Taking his digital practices and applying them to reality, Adam's Epithet allows him to control the world around him as if he has constant access to its code. His basic weapon, "The Banhammer", is a giant sledgehammer with two computer monitors for the head. Used for smiting trolls and shitposters alike. Anyone killed with this weapon cannot be resurrected by any means. As for the rest of his powerset: His Talent, "due to Inactivity", makes it so anyone who does not move on their turn takes 3 damage. "Lag Spike" is an ability that literally creates a physical spike of lag, dealing 3 damage to someone at a target location within 6 range. Anyone hit by it cannot move more than 3 spaces away from it without being lagged back into the radius around it, and it typically disappears at the end of their next turn. Then, "External Plugin", lets Adam install another person's Passive onto either himself or an ally, and "Command Line" gives him access to a bevy of effects he can choose from. These include: /teleport - Teleports him to an ally. /spawn - Allows him to spawn an object into existence (must be present on the map already). /smite - Strikes an area with lightning for one damage and sets the ground on fire. /timeset - Changes the time of day. /weather - Changes the weather. /kill - Instantly kills any non-boss enemy. Once per episode. Finally, his Passive, "Elevate Privileges", allows Adam to choose one ally at the start of combat who gains moderator privileges. This makes them gain the passive ability of the Banhammer on their weapon and one use of the ability Command Line. Since joining DBA, Adam has also gained access to "Task Manager", an anytime that causes whatever event/attack he chooses to interrupt to “Stop Responding” before eventually being completely negated. Destruction Bench Agreement Episode 34 In his first appearance, Adam joined the upcoming match to see how much of a fight the grime at the tournament could put up. However, it was soon revealed that The Stand Assassins had taken over the arena, and it was up to Adam and the rest of the party to put an end to their plans. While Adam did not care at all for the well-being of the establishment, he felt that the "challenge" could at least be a little interesting. As such, he used everything in his disposal to make a complete mockery of Hotline specifically, finishing it off with a maneuver alongside Viktor Valentine and Mr. Dad in which the trio kicked the absolute shit out of him. Adam felt very satisfied. Upon entering the DBA Arena with the rest of the party, he encountered Adeline Ladle, who was trapped in a bubble in the center of the flooded ocean of Negative Cubes. While they were able to start a small bit of discussion with her, with Adam's interested being specifically peaked at Adeline's possession of a "Stand Arrow", Viktor was quickly ambushed by Whirlpool and forcibly dragged back into the water. After Whirlpool revealed that she was the one who conjured the bubble around Adeline in the first place and the combat began, Adam immediately zapped the water while Viktor was still in it. After this point, he managed to use Lag Spike to keep her in place at times, but was eventually blown away by Whirlpool and her Outclass, left to curl up in the fetal position while on a piece of debris. Once this encounter was over, Adam immediately tried to snatch the Stand Arrow from the now free Adeline, but due to both Mr. Football and Adeline's subsequent discarding of the arrow, the admin was left severely disappointed and frustrated. As Happy managed to guess Mr. Football's Epithet, transforming him into Johnny Homerun and having him suplex Benjamin Brooks onto the moon, Adam swiftly followed with a teleport and assisted the party in taking down the baseball bastard for good. Despite this, he was still not over losing the Stand Arrow. - Episode 50 Adam appeared by technicality as a Time Construct created by a chain reaction of temporal anomalies at the heart of DBA. Upon his arrival, Clarisse Octavia Ksindra, along with a Clarisse from another timeline fused with that timeline's W, immediately declared that she wanted to beat up the nerd. The pair menacingly approached Adam, but before they could attack him, he Alt+F4'd and the game. Trivia * There is a strong possibility that Adam and Gamer Gabby are related in some form. Category:Characters Category:Destruction Bench Agreement Characters